Keeping Up With The Campers
by ChEeSeLoViNgMiLeYhAtInGgAl
Summary: This story happens after they all sing "Our Song" in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Nate introduces his girlfriend, Dana, to his friends, but they don't seem to like her. Nate soon realizes that Dana is not all that she seems.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Dana

**This story will be written in Caitlyn and Nate's point of view (POV), and occasionally, Dana's as well, but this chapter will be written in Shane and Mitchie's POV. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

We all sat there around the campfire, as we watched the firewood burn into ash. All of the differences between us, the "rockers", and Camp Star were burning with it. The owner of Camp Star, Axel Turner, was now out of business, since most campers from Camp Star was here with us, including his daughter, Dana. That'll teach him for trying to mess with Camp Rock. That is why we (and, unfortunately, Camp Star) can stay for the rest of the summer! Yes! More time with my old Camp Rock pals, my new Camp Star buddies and, most of all, my boyfriend, Shane Gray.

I was sitting with him, Caitlyn (my best friend), Tess, Peggy, Ella, Baron, Sander, Jason and the kids his been taking care of this summer. Nate was walking towards us talking to Dana, whom he had just started dating. Shane couldn't wait to talk to her, to find out if she really was, as Nate says, "amazing". Shane has dated many girls that he says were "mistakes", because they would date him just to impress people. They'd say things like, "I just made out with Shane Gray!" or rather, "Do you know that lead singer of Connect 3? I had sex with him last night!" None if it was true. Thank God!

More to the point, Dana seemed like a nice girl. So far.

* * *

(Shane's POV)

Now's my chance to test Dana. She didn't seem like she was going to break my brother's heart, but you never know…

Jason and the kids left to play or something and Nate and Dana sat down on a log near the fire. Nate introduced her to us and all of us to her.

"So Dana…" I said, "… heard my brother wrote you a song."

"Yeah, it was really sweet!" Dana said, "In fact," she started to take a piece of paper out of her pocket, "This is a list of things only _I _know about Nate!"

Was it just me or was Dana bragging? I snatched the paper out of her hand to read it, and Mitchie gave me a look that mothers usually gave their children when they are disappointed in them. I read it.

"But Nate, _everyone _knows this stuff about you!" I said, and then I turned to Dana and added, "He was talking shit when if he said that no one knew all of this crap."

Dana looked at Nate, and he told us, "I don't remember telling _any _of you guys a single word on this sheet of paper!"

"You didn't have to," said Caitlyn, "We all got to know you and we all learned this on our own. You didn't have to write a song to help us get to know you, and we didn't even go all Godzilla on you because you didn't tell these silly little things about yourself."

We all looked at Caitlyn and chuckled, even Mitchie. I expected Nate to be angry, but he kinda looked like he was proud of Caitlyn. Dana looked embarrassed and furious. Bingo!

I was happy that this remark came from Caitlyn. Nate and her were like BFFs, and she was a really fun person to be around. Mitchie said she used to have a crush on him before, but she doesn't anymore. I hoped that last bit was a lie, because I think it'd be cool if there was someone who could make Dana miserable. I would have if I hadn't promised Mitchie I'd be nice to her.

We talked for about a half an hour, and for the first time, I thought that Tess Tyler and I could be great friends. Every time Dana said something that we didn't like, Tess would say something to embarrass her, and we'd all laugh. Nate seemed a little pissed off at all of us. I could tell none of us liked her. From the second I saw her at Camp Star's bonfire, I knew that I hated Dana Turner.

Later, Jason came back with a birdhouse in both his hands, and Nate introduced him and Dana to each other.

"Yeah, I remember you! Anyway, let's talk about something that actually matters…" Jason said, and we all giggled, "Have you seen the kids?"

"No," said Peggy, "But why?"

"Jason, did you lose them or something?" Nate asked.

"No! They glued my hands to my birdhouse and ran away!" he complained, "Now they're hiding. Kids, hey? Gotta love 'em!"

"Not me," Dana said.

We looked at her as if she just told us she's a vampire and that her brother was Edward Cullen and that she was going to rape Nate and suck his blood, because Nate wasbragging about how perfect she is all day long.

Dana ignored our expressions and carried on, "They're annoying, bratty, disgusting and fucking childish."

"That's because they're children!" Mitchie snapped. Atta girl, Mitch!

Dana ignored Mitchie's response and we all gave her disgusted glances as if she were an alien. She _did_ kinda look like an alien (Have you seen how creepy her eyes look?), so what did Nate see in her? He had his arm around her and looked at her as if she was a combination of Princess Diana and Jessica Alba. When I go home, I'm gonna beg mom to take him for an eye exam!

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfiction, so I would like reviews to see wether it's interesting or not.

**Thanks**

**Peace out**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: They don't care about us

**The title if this chapter is that of a Michael Jackson Song. My stories will usually be a reference to **_**Keeping Up With The Kardashians **_**or Britney Spears and Michael Jackson songs (note my pen-name), unless I can't think of something from the above 3 that describe the chapter. **

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I could never have been more mad at my friends…. and Shane. Why were they so rude to Dana? Why did they have to embarrass me and her like that?

I stormed into my brother's and my cabin and shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Good morning to you too, Ronald McDonald!" Shane said, sarcastically. He just woke up.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, "How could you embarrass myself and my girlfriend in front of like ten people last night?"

"I wasn't there, and there were 8 other people there, not counting you, Dana and me," Jason said, calmly, "But technically there were11."

Shane ignored Jason and said, "We all hate her! She's ugly and rude and ugly and annoying! Did I mention ugly? Anyway, just dump her! I know the type and I hate the type!"

"But _I _love the type!" I said, "I just think that if you and my so-called friends really cared about me, you'd accept that we're dating even if you hate her!"

"Fine," Shane said, "The truth is that we're all really proud of you for getting your first girlfriend, but why are getting so defensive about a girl you haven't kissed yet?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, more curious than I have ever been.

"I do now!" Shane said, "But you will forgive us right?"

I knew my brothers too well. They always apologised first, but they rarely meant it, and they were great actors too. "For now," I decided.

'And just remember," Jason said, as I opened the cabin door to leave, "You're our brother, and we don't want you to get hurt."

They did mean it!

"Thanks," I said, and left the cabin to go see Dana.

I was making my way towards the lake when I saw Caitlyn walking by. She waved and I ignored her, so she ran up to me and started walking towards the lake beside me. I liked being alone, but I preferred Caitlyn's company, even though I was still mad at her.

"Are you still upset about last night?" she asked, and I could hear in her tone that she felt bad, but I still said nothing.

"Look, you can't be mad at me forever!" She was right.

"And it's better that we didn't lie to Dana and act like we like her!" Also true.

"I'm really sorry, Nate!" she said as she moved to stand in front of me and placed her left hand on my shoulder. Caitlyn rarely apologises, and when she does, she means it. I looked at her hand and then into her eyes. I melted. She has the most adorable eyes!

"Fine," I said.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

I didn't expect that, but hey! We're friends again! But the warm, happy feeling I had inside disappeared when I saw Dana walking towards us. I don't like her, but I didn't have a really good reason for it.

"Hey, baby!" she said to Nate, and tried to kiss him but he dodged it. I couldn't help but giggle, which made her look at me.

"And hello, Catherine." She said, looking at me as if she said, "Go fuck yourself!"

"Uh…hi. And it's Caitlyn." I said, trying as hard as I can to be nice, "Um, thanks for almost remembering my name."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and said, "If we wanted a stripper we would've paid you to tag along, but who am I kidding? Strippers are supposed to be sexy! And you are… that!"

"Bitch!" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but I'm happy I did! Nate wasn't doing anything, except looking at us like we were Siamese twins who decided to part ways. I looked at Nate and said, "I'm sorry. I gotta go, I was feeling like a third wheel anyway."

"It's okay." He said, and I was just about to leave when he said, "You can come with us if you want."

Dana and I both looked at him in shock, and said, "WHAT?"

"Yeah," he said, "It would be great for my best girl-friend and my girlfriend to get to know each other."

"Uh…Natey-baby," that made me laugh, but she ignored me and carried on talking, "This was supposed to be _our _time alone. And, it's not like your friends really care about us, anyway."

"Ugh, I seriously gotta go 'cause Mitchie's waiting for me," I lied, feeling like I was going to throw up all over Dana (Which would've been awesome!), "See you later, Nate… and Lil' Miss Freakshow." I turned around and started walking in the other direction.

This time Dana really said it, "Go fuck yourself!"

I heard Nate say, "Dana!" and I carried on walking away for a few seconds and stopped. I turned around and watched the waik hand-in-hand towards the lake. I felt my face burn with anger. There was no way I could have been jealous, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Sorries and worries

(Caitlyn's POV)

"I'm not in love with Nate Gray!" I told Mitchie, Tess, Ella and Peggy as we made our way to our cabin after lunch. I used to like Nate before, but now he's my friend and I'm so over that schoolgirl-ish crush I had on him. If only my friends would believe me.

"And how come no one teases Tess about the crush she had on Shane?" I argued, expecting them to be quiet.

"Because I don't hate Mitchie," Tess said, "…well, not anymore."

"And it's so obvious you can't stand Dana!" Peggy said.

"Neither can any of you guys, so…" I said, so Ella said, "I know! Did you see her outfit? It was like so…EW!"

We all agreed and laughed. When we got to our cabin, I noticed Connect 3's cabin across the footpath and decided to go apologise to Nate for the way I treated Dana yesterday. "I'll be back in a minute, guys," I said, "I need to go talk to Nate."

"Hear that!" Mitchie told the others, which made them start teasing me again. I ignored them and walked across the path to Nate's cabin.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

The minute Caitlyn walked into my cabin I jumped. I was laying on my by bed. As I got up she said, "Where are your brothers?"

"I don't know. They were still eating when I left the Mess Hall, and they're going to the lake to swim 'cause Dana's coming over here." I replied.

"Speaking of Dana, I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, "Tell her that."

"It's okay. And she's sorry too."

"Cool," she said, and started to leave but I said, "Stay. I could use you company." So she sat down on my bed next to me. I wanted to ask her opinion on Dana.

"Caitlyn," I said, so she looked at me. The second she did that I forgot what I wanted to say. I leaned forward, and she did too, and the next thing I knew… our lips met.

I knew this was unfair to Dana, but I wanted to keep kissing Caitlyn, and I wanted her to keep kissing me. And she did. That's when Dana walked in.

* * *

**If you think my fanfiction is terrible and want some changes to be made, please let me know.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Gimme that kiss

(Dana's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. The minute I walked in Nate, my BOYFRIEND, and that slutty little hooker he called his friend were playing tonsil hockey! I felt my entire body burn with anger as my eyes filled with tears.

The minute they saw me they stood up. We all stared at each other in awkward silence, until Caitlyn turned to Nate and said, "I gotta go." She got to the door and turned to me to say, "I'm sorry," and she left.

"What the fuck was _that_?" I yelled at Nate.

"I'm sorry. We jus-''

"You won't kiss _me, _but you'll kiss that BITCH!"

"She's not a BITCH!" I could hear how angry he was, and surprisingly, I could see it as well. I started to cry even more.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake, it just happened. I swear I'll make it up to you. I really am sorry." I could tell how guilty he felt.

"It's okay. Just promise me it'll never happen again."

"I promise."

He walked over to me and wiped the last tear off my face. Now's my chance! I grabbed his neck to kiss him, and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I pulled away from Dana and yelled, "What the hell are doing?"

"You said you wanted to make it up to me!"

"I didn't mean-'' she pushed me onto my bed and climbed on top of me. She started to unbuckle my belt when I said, "I didn't mean it like this!"

"Nate, you're lucky I didn't dump you!" She started to kiss my neck and she took off her top.

I didn't want to lose Dana, so I said, "I'm not ready for this right now."

"Fine," she said, "I'm sorry."

I didn't know wether she meant it or not, but I owed it to her. She forgave me, so I'll forgive her.

"It's okay," I said, and we put our clothes back on and left the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty Dana

(Caitlyn's POV)

Nate and I had a lot in common, but we also had a lot of differences. For example, when there is a problem, Nate would take his time to figure everything right and make it all okay again. I'm more of a forgive-and-forget type of person. Not this time, though. As much as I tried to, I couldn't forget about what happened between Nate and me yesterday.

I joined the line to receive breakfast, and after the long line finally move a few steps forward; Nate joined the line behind me.

"Hey, Natey-baby," I teased.

"I gotta talk to you," he said. Uh oh! "And don't call me that!" he added.

"Sure! It's a great day, isn't it?" I knew what he really wanted to talk about, but I just wanted to forget about the kiss, "I think I should go swimming."

"You know that I wanna talk about what happened between us yesterday, don't you?" he was always able to read my mind.

"Fine," I said, and then at the same time we both said, "Sorry."

"Really, it's my fault," I said, "I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place."

"It's okay, I kind of…" he lowered his voice a little, "…wanted it to happen."

I decided to ignore that last bit and said, "I think we should just forget it happened, and we won't let it happen again, 'kay?"

"Okay," he said, paused, and then said, "Do you wanna come to go fetch Dana at Camp Star? She said she wanted to pick up the rest of her stuff, and that she'll only be back after lunch 'cause she left a lot of her luggage over there and I wanna go help her with it."

"No thanks," I said, "I can't ditch my class like that. I'm part of the staff now, and so are you."

"I'm free," was all he said, and then we finally collected our food, found a table, and had a normal breakfast.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

After breakfast, I made my way over to Camp Star, and walked to where Dana told me her cabin was. I found the right one, and realized that it wouldn't be right to barge into a cabin of girls, so I saw a small window and looked inside. The first thing I noticed was a bunch of suitcases. Why would she need time until after lunch if everything was right there? Then I saw Luke Williams standing next to a bed. What was _he_ doing in Dana's cabin? Then I saw Dana, and realized that she and Luke were talking. They looked like they were joking and fooling around. Then Luke grabbed Dana and stuck his tongue down her throat. I knew she would slap him afterwards, but instead she kissed him back and started to unbutton his shirt, like she did with me yesterday.

I couldn't believe this was happening, especially after how mad she got yesterday when I kissed Caitlyn. Why was I watching this? I wanted to run away, but I felt like I couldn't move. Dana's cheating on me!

I watched as she pushed him onto the bed, took off her top, got on top of him and started to kiss him again as she unbuckled his belt. Most of me felt so betrayed, so used. I can't be with someone who doesn't actually care about me. I can't dump her, it might hurt her. But she's hurting me right now. A small part of me felt relieved and happy that I may ignore Dana for the rest of my life. But what if she is the one? If she was, would she do this to me? I couldn't watch anymore, so I decided to go back to Camp Rock to talk to the only people who would understand what I'm going through… my brothers.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's play a love game

**I'm really grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed (even the negative ones) this story. To all the Dana-lovers out there: I'm really sorry for making her seem so bad, but this is my story and I really don't like her. **

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I just walked into my cabin, and both my brothers were there messing around, as usual. Should I tell them? I wanted to, because they have been through this too. But I also didn't want to, because they were both immature and wouldn't take me seriously. They'd probably make fun of me and say, the worst 4 words on the planet, "We told you so!"

"Why are you so grumpy today? _I'm _the one who got dumped!" Shane said, and it took my mind off Dana immediately.

"Mitchie dumped you!" I said, more startled than ever.

Shane turned to Jason and said, "Told you he'll fall for it! You owe me 5 bucks!"

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood!" I said, irritated.

"If it helps, which it probably won't," Jason said, grinning, "I got a girlfriend!"

"It's Ella, isn't it?" I guessed. She was my first guess because they'd make a great couple. They're both airheads.

"Nope."

"Peggy?"

"Uh-uh."

"Tess!"

"Not even close."

I decided to give up. "Who is it then?"

Jason looked at Shane, gave him a knowing smile, looked at me, and said, "It's Caitlyn."

"WHAT?" I didn't mean to sound so angry, but I was in shock. I was actually kinda pissed off.

"Told you he'll fall for it," Jason told Shane, "Now I owe you nothing!"

"I hate you, guys." I said, and they knew I didn't mean it, so they started to giggle like little girls.

"We know," Shane said, and I decided to leave to go find the only person who I could talk to, and who'd actually listen to me.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

I was on my way back to my cabin when I spotted Nate coming towards me. I could see he was in a terrible mood, so I said, "Hi," and carried on walking. Nate grabbed my arm, looked at me and said, "Wait, I wanna ask you something."

"Okay."

"What would you do if you found out your boyfriend's cheating on you?"

"I'd probably do the same to him and make sure he notices, I'd dump him and then make his life mis-''

I noticed that Nate was now staring at his feet, and he usually did this when something is wrong.

"Nate, is Dana cheating on you?"

All he had to do was look at me for me to know the answer.

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry," I said, "This was all because of how we treated her ever since we met her. I'm sorry." I didn't like Dana, but I hated how unhappy Nate was now, knowing that she didn't really like him back.

"It's not your fault," he said, "or anyone else's. It's mine. I should've listened to you guys in the first place."

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"What you said you'd do," Nate said, "Cheat on her."

"Don't lower yourself to Dana's, or my, level!" I said, "Dump her. That'll teach her for cheating on you."

"How would that teach her if she doesn't really like me?" he asked.

"Easy," I said, "a) she'd feel totally embarrassed if she got dumped, and b) even if she doesn't love you, any girl would be hurt to lose a guy as amazing as you are."

He looked at me, smiled, and said, "Thanks, Caitlyn."

Then I watched as Nate made his way over to Camp Star.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I decided I should dump Dana before she comes back to Camp Rock, so that my brothers aren't there to make a big scene. I saw her sitting on a bench, talking to he father. I walked closer, but didn't want to be seen, so I waited for her behind a tree. I was only waiting there for a few seconds when I heard Mr Turner say, "I'm proud of you, honey. The minute that Nate Gray boy "hurts" you, we'll have another good enough reason to take down every Camp Rocker!"

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

**Sorry about the lame ending to this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading, anyway. **


	7. Chapter 7: Womanizer

(Nate's POV)

It took me quite a long time to figure out what was going on. I'm not stupid (nor am I a genius), but I couldn't think straight. Dana was just using me! I could not believe I didn't see this coming. Ever since I met Dana, my life has turned from _High School Musical _to _Desperate Housewives, _and now, to _Prison Break._ I have absolutely no idea what to do, so I kept listening.

"If he does nothing wrong," Axel said, "…we'll bring Connect 3 down, just for fun."

"Great plan, daddy," Dana said, "But, how would we benefit from Connect 3 being destroyed?"

"They're Brown Cesario's nephews," he told her, "Keep up, sweetie."

I returned to Camp Rock, and realized I had a big decision to make. If I break up with Dana, or hurt her in any way, it's the end of Camp Rock. If I don't break up with her, it's the end of Connect 3. Now I was pissed off. I had to choose between my brothers and my friends.

Almost everyone at Camp Rock was in the lake, playing every possible water sport I've ever heard of. Caitlyn, who was one of the only few people who wasn't in the water, saw me and came up to me.

"Turn that frown upside down and come over and join the rest of us!," she said, full of energy.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"No! Tell me how the break-up went."

"It didn't."

"Why?"

"Because it just didn't!" She was really annoying me right now. I knew she was trying to a good friend, but I just wanted to be alone.

"So, was it just a misunderstanding?"

Now I got really mad because of how nosy she is, and I yelled at her.

"Dana was using me! And now if I dump her Camp Rock's over, and if I don't Connect 3's over! Are you happy now?"

I regret yelling at her, because for those few seconds everyone became quiet and heard me. Now the entire camp was staring at me in shock.

Brown finally broke the silence, "Excuse me, everyone! There's nothing to worry about. I'll just go over to Camp Star and reason with Axel Turner, right after I give my lawyer a call. I promise that everything will be okay. Now carry on having fun."

And then he left.

I turned to Caitlyn and said, 'I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. What are you gonna do about Dana?'

"Do what she did to me. I want her to feel like how I do now…used."

"How are you gonna do that? Dump her, and then make her fall in love with you and then, I dunno, cheat on her?"

I knew she was joking, but what else could I do to hurt Dana?

"Caitlyn, you're a genius!"

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "I know I am, but I was just kidding. Since when have you turned into…me?"

"Since when have _you_ turned into _me_? Don't you think that Dana should learn her lesson?" I asked her.

"Yes, but where are you gonna find a girl that will be willing to help you cheat on Dana with her?"

"I'm looking at her."

"No, I am not gonna be a part of this! You're famous. You can get, like, Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez."

"No, Miley's a slut and Selena's got an ego the size of her gigantic head! Please!"

"Promise me you'll be back to your normal self when this is all over."

"I promise. And I guess I'm gonna have to find some other girl."

"Good luck with that!" she said, "You're terrible at talking to girls when you just meet them."

"That was the old, normal Nate. The new, temporary Nate, on the other hand, is a real…" I tried to find just the right word, "…womanizer."

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

I looked up at him, right into his dark eyes. I kissed him, tugging on his brown, curly hair. I was all alone by the lake with my boyfriend.

"We haven't known each other for a very long time, you know," he told me, "So how did it work when there's barely anyone on the planet that you trust?"

"Maybe because you're a real…" I tried to find just the right word, "…womanizer. And I'm happy for that. So thanks, Moose."

* * *

**Moose is from **_**Step Up 2: The Streets **_**and **_**Step Up 3D,**_** so this is kind of a crossover now. I've been criticized for making Dana look bad and that my story doesn't make sense, so thanks to everyone who's sent positive feedback. I beg of you to keep reviewing. I apologize for such a lame chapter, I'm running out of ideas and I'm on the verge of having writer's block. I'm also sorry for how I made Nate insult Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez that way, if you are a fan of one or both of them.**


	8. Chapter 8: The way you make me feel

(Dana's POV)

What the fuck is going on? What has been up with Nate lately? It's like he's been _seducing_ me! He's been writing me a lot of songs. Sweet, romantic, love songs. And I've loved every one of them. He's also been sneaking into my cabin late at night to sing them to me, and he's told me things like, "We were born to be together, Dana," and worse, "I'm in love with you, Dana." He's been making me feel very special, so special it makes me mad. And so mad it makes me love him. Shit! I love my dad, too, but I have no idea who I love more. My dad gave me a mission and will accomplish it , but I'll still find a way to be with Nate. That way I will make both the men I love happy. And Luke? That's just casual. It's not love, it's infatuation. But what about Nate? Is this also just infatuation? Knowing me, probably, but even if it is, it still feels like love. So even if it is just infatuation, I'll be willing to give him all of myself, that way I can take all of him. And if it's love? I'll stay with this plan, even if the people I care about, and the people I say I care about, get hurt in the process. That's just the way I was brought up, it's in my blood, and it runs in the family. It's just who I really am underneath 5 and a half feet of fucking gorgeous. Wait a minute… there is no plan, anymore. That Brown guy brought his fucking lawyer into this. What a douche! Anyway, this makes life a whole lot easier.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

"So, how's the plan going? Is she in love with you yet?" I asked Nate. It was kinda early. I just woke up, got done and then decided to go on a walk. That's when I saw Nate sitting here by the lake.

"It looks like it. She's coming over here today, and then I can "cheat" on her."

For once in his life, he was actually smiling!

"With who?" I asked, curiously, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one, yet. But I'm sure by the time she comes here I'll have someone."

"Well, it doesn't _have_ to happen today. Brown sorted everything out."

"I know, but I want Dana to learn her lesson ASAP. And I don't give a shit about her feelings 'cause she didn't give a shit about mine."

"Who are you?"

"You try going through every fucking thing that Dana put me through, and see if you come out the same person you were before."

"And is there anything that will eventually the old sweet, shy, emotionless yet loving Nate back?"

"I think so. Love probably. Somebody who can teach me how to love again."

"What the fuck is going on with you? I feel like I'm talking to Justin Bieber. Not that I would mind talking to him…"

"So you like gay guys."

"Of course I do. That's why I'm friends with you." He knew I was joking. Thank God! If he wasn't in such a good mood he'd kill me.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I was happy that I was going to get rid of Dana. Today I felt different around Caitlyn. I felt like I _love _her. She was the only person that could cheer me up when I'm down. She's the only person I'd go to with all my problems and trust her to keep them secret. She's the only person I'd ever regret hurting. She's the only person whose mind I can read. And somehow I felt like I'd been using Dana all along. Just to get to Caitlyn. I felt like I've always loved her without knowing it. I felt like I've been secretly crushing on her since I laid my eyes upon her last year at the Beach Jam, and I had only realized it now. At the back of my mind, I thought that I knew I really liked Caitlyn, but I refused to admit it to myself. Or anyone, for that matter. The bottom line was that I was deeply in love with Caitlyn Gellar. I always have been, and I always will be. Great. Now I sound like Kristen Stewart in the Twilight movies. I didn't care who I sounded like. I just admitted to myself that I'm in love, and that's the best feeling a person could experience. Love. I knew Caitlyn, and I didn't really know Dana when we started going out. It was just infatuation. I just liked the way she looked.

"You're too late," Caitlyn said, bringing me back to Earth, "Dana's here."

She pointed at Dana, who was canoeing her way over here. Now what? I looked at Caitlyn and only one idea popped into my mind.

Dana waved, but she didn't smile. I waved back, but Caitlyn ignored her and said, "Here comes the wicked bitch."

I checked to see if Dana was looking at me, and she was. So I turned to Caitlyn, pulled her towards me and kissed her as passionately as I possibly could. It wasn't like the other day, though. I could tell she wanted to kiss me back, but she didn't. She pulled away from me, and Dana stopped canoeing. She looked angry, and I could tell she felt stupid for falling into my trap.

"Fuck you, Gray!" she said, "Fuck all of you!"

And then she started canoeing herself back to Camp Star.

I turned to Caitlyn and said, "Good riddance."

"Nate, what the hell was that?" Caitlyn yelled at me.

"I was giving Dana a taste of her own medicine," I said, grinning.

"Well, you should have waited for someone else!" she said, angrily, "I have a boyfriend!"

Suddenly I felt as if I had been stabbed right in my heart. Since when did Caitlyn have a boyfriend?

"Who? And when did this happen?" I asked, trying hard to hold back my tears.

"It's Moose. And it's only been a few days."

"Moose? Moose, the dancer? In your class?"

"Yes!" she sounded annoyed with me right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you've been so busy with your Dana issues recently. We haven't spent as much time together as we used to."

"Do you really like this guy?"

"Yes! I really think he's the one."

"How long have you known him for?"

"Who are you, my dad?" she said, even more mad at me than before, "I've only known him for a few weeks, but I really like him, okay? Anyway, it's time for breakfast and I'm starving. I'll see you later."

I watched her walk towards the Mess Hall. How can anyone be so amazing and so annoying at the same time? Right now I was totally jealous of Moose. I wish I was the kind of guy who'd rip another guy's guts out for a girl. I knew Moose and I knew he was a great guy. I wish I hated him right now, but I didn't. Caitlyn really likes Moose, and I don't wanna blow this for her. If she's happy, so am I.

* * *

**Sorry to all Justin Bieber fans, for Nate calling him gay. I don't know how tall Chloe Bridges really is, so I just took a guess at it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nateybaby one more time

(Nate's POV)

Now everything is finally back to normal. Everything except the fact that the only girl I've ever really loved is dating another guy. I had to find this out the minute I realized I was in love with her. Just my luck.

Just then Moose, who I actually knew for quite a long time, walked past me saying, "Hey!" cheerfully. I just waved back and carried on thinking. I didn't know how I will survive with one of my best friends, who I am in love with, dating a good guy. If I hated Moose, life would have been so much easier. I walked into my cabin, and the question that had been buzzing around my head just tumbled out of my mouth, "How am I supposed to get over someone who I'm in love with, when they're dating someone who is too nice to murder?"

My brothers put down their guitars and looked at me blankly. Jason broke the silence, saying, "We can't answer you until you tell us who it is that you're in love with." I looked at Shane, since Jason was far too nosy to talk to.

"Just do things to the guy that will embarrass him and then she'll dump him." Shane suggested.

"No! I can't do that to Moose, he's a great guy," I said.

Jason's face lit up, and Shane said, "Oh my God, Nate! You're in love with Caitlyn!"

Great. I should really start to think before I say things.

"We're so proud of you, bro," Jason said, "Finally you've made a wise choice!"

"Okay, fine," I admitted, "But don't tell anyone!"

"Sure," Jason said, and at the same time Shane said, "Whatever. But only if you admit that you love Caitlyn properly in a full sentence."

I agreed to it, and gladly said, "I'm in love with Caitlyn Gellar."

"Okay," said Jason, "Now we can help you. Let me think…"

Just as Jason was gonna say something, Shane butted in, saying, "Find another girl to date, and make her jealous."

That was the dumbest idea I've ever heard.

"Wow," Jason said, "Shane, you and I must be telepathic or something 'cause that's exactly what I was gonna tell him!" Shane nodded, and they high-fived each other.

I tried to think of any other solutions, but if I did anything other than this I would hurt Caitlyn. I thanked my brothers and left to go to the lake.

* * *

I sat there, thinking. I had no idea where to find a girl so hardcore that she wouldn't care if I was only dating her to make Caitlyn jealous. I looked to the sky and begged, "Help me! Gimme a sign!"

Just then I saw a figure over at Camp Star. I squinted my eyes, like how I do in my photos (It's actually because of the flash of the camera), and I realized who the person was. It was Dana.

I looked up to the sky again, and whispered, "Thanks for the sign."

I know I'm gonna hurt her again, but I still have to put up with her mood swings, her hatred for children, her constant swearing, her craving for sex, and her calling me Natey-baby in public 24/7. Who cares? It's only one more time, anyway.

* * *

"So you want me to be your girlfriend, again?" Dana said, "Why?"

"I tried to teach you a lesson for what you did to me," I explained, "But I realized I made the biggest mistake by trying to lose you again. It was only afterwards when I realized that I missed you and I wanted you back in my life. Dana, I love you." I felt terrible for lying, but on the up-side I think I'd make a pretty good actor. We were both alone in her cabin.

"Prove it," she said, and she put her hand on my thigh next to my groin, which made me feel uncomfortable. She looked at me and gave an evil grin. What was her problem? Why couldn't she control herself?

I grabbed and kissed her, not in a loving way though. It was wet and I could taste her tongue. We both stood up, still kissing, and I picked her up so she could put her legs around me. I ran my hand up leg and back, tugged on her hair, and pulled her head back to kiss her neck and then her chest.

I finally layed her on her bed and said, "Now do you believe me?"

"Fine," she said. And I returned to Camp Rock.

* * *

(Dana's POV)

I'm not stupid. I know exactly what he's doing. He's using me. I know I can pull one on him twice as bad, and I will. I'll probably use him to make Luke jealous. Luke wants to keep everything casual, but if he sees me with Nate he'll understand why I want things the way I do. Maybe I'll get Nate to fall in love with me all over again, and then I'll break his heart. That way I can get him to the point where he'll suck my ass. Literally, too. Payback is a bitch!

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda lame. I'm running out of ideas. This was the last almost sex scene in the entire story, but if you'd like more let me know.**

**Peace out! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: A night to remember

(Caitlyn's POV)

I hate double dates. And this wasn't even a normal one. We were going to have lunch in the cafeteria, which is just like having a normal lunch with your boyfriend, but two other people are going to join you. And I don't even know who one of those two people is. I just know that Nate has a girlfriend now and the two of them are going to join Moose and I for lunch. It was all Nate's idea. He knows I hate double dates, and for some odd reason he really really REALLY wants me to meet his new beau.

I sat down at a lunch table with Moose, and even though neither of us really looked forward to this date, we talked and waited. The only reason we agreed to this was because neither of us are the kind of people who turn people down simply because we don't wish to do so. But I regretted saying yes the second I saw who Nate's girlfriend was. It was her lowness, the royal bitch of the universe… Dana!

* * *

(Nate's POV)

"Why are you dating her again?" Caitlyn asked me, "You hate her."

Looks like my plan is working.

We were all alone in the store room, which was the size of a biggish cupboard. It was almost time to return to our cabins to sleep, and it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"It's not Dana's fault her father forced her into being evil," I said, "and I missed being with her, anyway. Why are you asking? You jealous or what?"

"I'm or what," she said, and we both jumped when we heard thunder coming from outside.

Just then we heard Uncle Brown make an announcement over the speakers, saying, "Due to the storm, every camper will have to spend the night wherever you are now. If you are not in a cabin, find the closest room, and in the left corner furthest from the door you'll find a cupboard containing an emergency bed. These beds are here for any camper or staff member's use, when we are spending the night in a room due to this kind of weather."

"I'm not staying here," Caitlyn said, "The weather can't be that bad."

She left, and I took out the emergency bed. Just then Caitlyn came back inside, soaking wet from head to toe.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

Nate laughed.

"I know, I was stupid and I shouldn't have left," I admitted, "But there's only one bed."

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

I sneezed, and he took off his jacket, gave it to me and said, "Take off your shirt and put this on."

"No thanks," I said, and handed his jacket back to him.

"You're gonna get a cold."

"Then turn around or close your eyes or something."

He turned around, and I sat on the bed and took off my top to put on the jacket. It wouldn't zip up, so I said, "The zipper's broken."

He turned around, walked towards me, sat on the bed and tried zipping up the jacket, but it wasn't working. I felt pretty uncomfortable, since all I was wearing was my underwear, a skirt, a bra and his jacket which was broken. He seemed quite calm, though, and kept trying.

"It's fine," I said, and he looked at me. Our faces were nearly touching, and we both got closer and closer until our lips were. This kiss wasn't like the other one. It was rough yet passionate, and the next thing I knew was that a sexual energy took over both of us. It never occurred to us that we were cheating on Moose and Dana. We both stopped thinking, and it was like heaven and hell at the same time.

I didn't stop him and he didn't stop me. The kiss became more sexual by the second. I got on top of him and took off the jacket. He took off his shirt and my skirt, and then started to kiss my neck and chest. I unbuckled his belt and he took off his jeans and got on top of me. A minute later our underwear was lying on the floor. Nate dipped me, and made his way back up, leaving wet kisses all over my body. He kissed my collar bone, then my neck, my jawline, and then my mouth, as I wrapped my legs around his body. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

The second I woke up the next morning everything that happened between Caitlyn and me last night came flooding back to me. It was amazing, and I didn't regret a thing. Caitlyn wasn't next to me like I expected her to be, so I was kinda disappointed. I put my clothes on and went outside. I saw Caitlyn sitting on the steps of the store room. She looked pretty sad.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean for that to happen, and I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I'm telling Moose," she said, and I was more shocked than ever.

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and he deserves to know that I fell into your trap."

"What trap?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I used to hate you before I met you, but when I did I thought that you weren't like any other rockstar on the planet. I really liked you, Nate. But now you showed me you're just like all of them other rockstars. I started to enjoy myself for a second, but then I realized that you've probably done this before. You've seduced all your fans into getting into bed with you. I can't believe I fell for it."

"No, you didn't fall for anything. I've never done anything like that, I swear! You were my first time, and you're my last until I get married."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth. And besides, you don't have proof that I've done any of that stuff. And if you ever find out I've done something like that I'll admit it."

"I'm sorry, I just… can't believe it really happened. But if I do turn out to be just another one of your play things, I'll never say a single word to you again."

"You're not. And even if you were…" I decide not to finish my sentence. I was about to say, "And even if you were, you'd be the only one I fell in love with."

* * *

(Dana's POV)

Thank God I went looking for him. Thank God I hid behind a tree instead of walking up to them. Thank God I paid attention to every word they said to each other. I have an idea. I'm going to tell everyone something that they'd never expect to hear.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

We were all chilling at the lake. Nate and I hardly spoke to each other, but I didn't hate him. Well not until Dana came to give us news that no one expected to hear.

"Natey-baby," she said, in the most annoying, sing-songy way as possible.

The minute the next two words rolled out if her mouth, all of us stared at Nate in shock.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I was asked for a sex scene between Nate and Caitlyn, so there you have it. Who thinks I should write another Naitlyn fanfic?**


	11. Chapter 11: Oh baby, baby

(Nate's POV)

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone else stared at Dana in shock, but I knew things about her that I don't think her dad knew. Why was she telling me –and my friends- this? Shouldn't she tell this to her father? Or Luke?

"I'm gonna have an abortion," she said.

"Okay…" I replied, beyond confused.

"I told you I wanted to wait until marriage!" she started yelling at me, and looked like she was going to burst into tears, "I can't believe I let you take advantage of me just 'cause you're a rockstar! I can't believe you managed to seduce me into having sex with you!"

Now I knew exactly what she was doing. She must've heard the conversation I had with Caitlyn this morning. I have to admit though, she's a pretty convincing actress. She knew that I was just using her.

"I'm sorry, Natey-baby," she said, "It's over."

Then she left.

Everyone looked at me as if I just told them that I'm getting married to Madonna.

"I can not believe you!" Shane said, looking extremely shocked and disappointed, "Who are you? You're not my brother!"

"I did not have sex with her!" I said, defending myself, "She's lying! She's just saying that 'cause…"

I decided not to tell them what happened last night. I tried to come up with an excuse.

"'Cause she had sex with that Luke Williams guy, and she can't tell anyone at Camp Star 'cause her dad will find out, and she's pregnant so she needs to express her feelings to someone and tell them what's going on! She's not the type of person who keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself, anyway."

Suddenly everyone's expressions changed. They weren't shocked anymore. Now I was more confused than I have ever been. They all believed me, but they changed their opinions so quickly. But then again, they all hated Dana and they knew that she would do something like that.

"But she cheated on you and she used you, and then you took her back 'cause you said you loved her and you missed her, then why aren't you upset now that she dumped you?" Mitchie said.

It would help if Mitchie wasn't so fucking smart!

This time I decide to tell the truth.

I looked at Mitchie, then at my brothers and then back at Mitchie, and said, "Because I'm in love with someone else. And I always have been."

Everybody started to talk about their own business, so I decide to talk to Caitlyn. I wanted to explain to her exactly why Dana said that. I looked around and I realized that she wasn't there.

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

I knew exactly what the consequences were if I told Moose what happened. Maybe Moose was different to everyone else. But if he breaks up with me I guess I deserve it. I was unfaithful. I was just like Dana.

I looked at Moose. I didn't want to lose him, but here goes…

"Moose, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**My new Naitlyn story is on it's way, but I have no idea what to name it. Any ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12: A new beginning

**This is the last chapter. Sorry, I ran out of ideas. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Sorry for the random ending, by the way. :)**

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I turned to Shane and asked, "Where's Caitlyn?"

"I don't know. But if you wanna tell her how you feel you'd better hurry."

"Why?"

"Because," Jason said, "We're all going home tomorrow and you're not gonna see her for a whole year."

"Oh, shit!" I said, "I totally forgot. I'm gonna go find her, I'll catch you guys later."

I left to find Caitlyn.

Eventually, I found her sitting on the steps to the store room. I didn't expect her to ever go there again, after what had happened last night.

I sat next to her and asked, "You okay? You seem kinda down."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "I guess I'm a little upset that this is yet another year at Camp Rock is over."

"Me too. Everyone seems sad already. And about what happened Dana, I'm really-''

"Don't worry about it. The second she used the exact same words I said to you this morning, I knew it was a lie. I figured she must've listened to our conversation earlier and it gave her an idea. She just wanted to mess with us."

I loved the way she used the word "us". As if we were one.

"But if you knew what was going on," I said, "Why did you just leave when she was talking?"

"I wanted to tell Moose about last night in private."

"Speaking of Moose, where is he?"

"He dumped me."

I put my arm around her.

"Are you okay? Why did he dump you?"

She smiled.

"Looks like the old Nate is back. And I'm okay. Moose said that he couldn't be with someone he can't trust, and who can't control herself. We're still friends, though. I'm not as upset as I expected myself to be. In fact, I'm not sad about it at all."

I smiled.

"Caitlyn, there's something I gotta tell you."

She looked at me and asked, "What?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

She stared at me in shock.

"Do you love me?" I asked, "Because if you don't, it's cool with me. I mean it's your choice, and I can't ma-''

She cut me off by doing something I didn't expect her to do. She kissed me.

"I guess you know my answer now," she said.

I nodded and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," she said, blushing, "But it would've helped a lot if you fell in love with me before you met Dana."

This time I kissed her.

"So," I said, "You wanna go inside and relive last night with me?"

"Nate!" she shouted, and playfully hit me.

We both laughed, and then looked at each other. Then she said something I didn't expect her to say.

"You got a condom?"


End file.
